A Little Help
by Candy Dragonstar
Summary: Between the book on the other side of the room, the sai stuck into one of the televisions, the screwdriver sticking out of the couch, and the broken gaming console, Splinter could only guess that his sons had gotten into another fight.


AN: Wow! Who'd have thought the great Candy Dragonstar to finally write a one shot. And to boot it is on TMNT. I apologize if characters are out of character but I am a child of the 90s and I am kind of mix matching a lot of TMNT knowledge together. This is the first TMNT fic I really hope for constructive criticism and not flames. But if I get flames that means its bar-b-que night! Enjoy!

Splinter stood in the common area of the room. Between the book on the other side of the room, the sai stuck into one of the televisions, the screwdriver sticking out of the couch, and the broken gaming console, he could only guess that his sons had gotten into another fight. But where they were now, he was not sure.

~T~M~N~T~

Mikey sat in the abandoned playground sniffling. Yet again Raph and Leo got into a fight and yet again he was caught in the crossfire. Leo had stepped on his game console while Raph stepped on him. Mikey rubbed his leg remembering.

His thoughts were interrupted when a small girl, about 5, with blond curly hair came running into the playground giggling. She had a yellow dress with an orange headband. Mikey looked around for a hiding spot but it was too late. The girl saw him.

"Hi! What are you doing out here all alone?" The girl said. Her green eyes froze Mikey to his spot.

"Uh I got into a fight with my brothers. They always forget where I am and I end up getting hurt," Mikey didn't know where that came from.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I have that happen to me too. Is this where they hurt you?" The girl asked pointing to where Raph stepped on Mikey.

"Yeah, aren't you afraid of me?"

The little girl giggled and kissed the spot, "There all better! You know, your brothers don't mean to. They love you and would never hurt you on purpose. But thats the thing about family, They will always love and care for you no matter what! I got big sisters and they hurt me too see!" The gil Pulled her sleeve up and there was a small cut that had just scabbed over on her for arm.

Mikey lightly kissed it for her, "Now yours is all better too."

"Thank you mister! See it all works out! Bye now!" The girl said running off.

"Wait!" But the girl was already gone. "I wonder where her parents are."

Mikey thought about what the girl said and smiled heading back to the lair. Mikey didn't even realize he wasn't hurting anymore.

~T~M~N~T~

Donnie sat on a bus stop bench, head in his hands mentally cursing himself. He never lost it before. He was suppose to be the level headed one. But when Raph broke not just one but two electronics he couldn't take it any more. Sensing something Donnie lifted his head and there was a girl about 10 sitting next to him. She had blond hair hidden under a purple hat, glasses over her green eyes, a floor length black skirt with a purple cardigan.

"Are you waiting for the bus too?" She asked casually.

"No, not really. Who are you?" Donnie asked.

"Theres no need to exchange names, but if you aren't waiting for the bus, what are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Some respect I guess. I'm the only one that fixes things but everyone is breaking them faster then I can fix them," Donnie said.

"Oh well you already have respect. I can tell by how you talk. No one respected would talk like that. Siblings are a terror though, but I don't know what I would do without my sisters. I mean at first glance, I could do what I wanted, but I guess without them it wouldn't have any meaning," The girl said.

"I never thought of it like that," Donnie said.

"Best of luck then." With that the girl got up and walked off down the street. Smiling Donnie followed her example.

~T~M~N~T~

Raph punched a tree harshly. He knew he needed to control his anger but it seemed he just couldn't. Not with Leo always throwing his authority around. Raph just never got peace!

"Why don't ya let the tree off the hook, it didn't do anything t'you." A girl said.

Raph turned with a growl and stopped his fist inches from the girls face. She had blond hair tied up in a red bandana and green eyes. She looked about 15, but dressed much older with leather pants and red halter top.

"What d'you know?" Raph said.

"Well I know trees don't piss people off. Now siblings they can piss off anyone," She said.

"Your preachin' to the choir sista." Raph said folding his arms over his chest.

"Le'me guess, bossy older brotha, annoyin little ones?" She said mimicking his move.

"How'd you guess?" Raph asked skeptically.

"I got the same sitch' at home, except I got sistas',"She said and leaned against a tree.

"How do you deal with them?" Raph said.

The girl shrugged, "I yell, scream, but in the end I know I gotta apologizes. I still love them."

"Ever break their stuff?" Raph asked.

"Oh yeah. I try ta buy them stuff to replace it, but I always feel like I am buyin' their love. I gotta suck up my pride and tell 'em that I am sorry," She said.

"Isn't it hard?" Raph asked.

"Well yeah but you gotta or else they eventually keep away from ya," She said before walking off.

Taking a moment Raph lightly patted the tree and walked back.

~T~M~N~T~

Leo sighed as he sat on the edge of the bridge. He felt bad that there was so much damage done and that he was partially the cause. First Mikey's game caused him to run out in tears. Then once Raph's sai went into the TV, Donnie got madder the a bull stabbing his screwdriver into the couch and leaving. But none of that would have happened if Raph's goading hadn't caused him to throw his book at him.

Leo turned suddenly to see an older girl, about 20, walking up to him. She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder to reveal a blue choker. Her hands were in her jean pockets and her blue sweater hung off her loosely.

"What do you want?" Leo asked, ready for a fight.

"Nothing. I'm just out for a walk. But the same can't be said for you," She said stopping in front of him.

"I don't need help," He turned away to look out over the water.

"I didn't say you did. But something sure happened. I'll listen if you want," She said.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't have little brothers," Leo said.

"No, but I have little sisters," she said.

"Do they listen to you?" He asked.

"Not as often as I would like," She answered.

"How do you handle it?" Leo asked.

"When all is said and done, they are still my family and I will always love them. If I start it which I have, I cool off then apologizes. If they start it I still cool off, but I always accept their apology, even if they can't say it," She said.

"Can't say it?" Leo asked.

"Oh yeah, sometimes they are too full of pride to apologize, so when they try to tell me I accept before they need to," She said.

"But doesn't that make you more cocky?" Leo asked.

"Only if you do it when they aren't trying to apologize already. You gotta know when they are trying to say it. And if they never do still smile and let them know you still love them," She said.

"Wow you really know..." Leo turned but she was already gone. He took off himself.

~T~M~N~T~

Before Mikey could get to the entrance the their home he already saw Donnie standing there. Donnie looked concerned and fidgety.

"Hey Don, were you coming to look for me?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey!" Donnie said hugging his younger brother. "I wants but I am glad your alright, I promise I'll fix your game system as soon as I can!"

"No need to rush it, I know they didn't mean it," Mikey said.

"I didn't mean it. Hows your leg?" Raph said appearing.

"My leg? Oh...it doesn't hurt actually," he said realizing that it had stopped hurting.

"How can I make it up to ya?" Raph asked.

"No need. You know what Master Splinter keeps saying, I need to lay off the video games!" Mikey said trying to lighten the mood.

"Donnie?" Rap asked.

Donnie shook his head. "Its alright, you guys give me a reason to tinker."

"Still we got you fairly mad," Leo said walking up.

"Look Leo, I'm..." Raph started.

"I accept. Its alright it's my fault too," Leo said.

"Hmm I wonder when my leg stopped hurting," Mikey asked aloud.

"So I did hurt ya!?" Raph asked worriedly.

"Well not that much, really! I think it stopped hurting when that little girl kissed it," Mikey said.

"Little girl?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah she had blond hair and..." Mikey started

"Green eyes?" Leo asked.

"How'd you know?" Mikey asked.

"I saw a blond haired green eyed girl too, but she wasn't little," Leo said.

"Same here," Raph said.

"Thats kind of odd, so did I," Donnie said.

"Thats because you saw us," The eldest girl said.

The turtles turned and saw the four girls they had each encountered.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"Even the greatest protectors need guarding." a light flashed and the four girls disappeared to appear as one. The blond hair and green eyes present but her close were more like flowing robes.

"An angel?" Mikey asked.

She nodded.

"Don't angels have a significance to the person they are protecting?" Donnie asked.

"Well if I was in my original form, I would not be able to speak to my four beautiful sons." With that she disappeared.

"Was that...?" Mikey started.

"Our Mother." Leo finished.

The four smiled at each other. They were sad to find their mother dead, but relieved that they finally knew her and was watching over them.

AN: OK I actually did not set about with that ending in mind. Its kind of a lame ending and sad but I think it works.


End file.
